


Catching Up

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael runs into James at an industry event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic for [this](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqq8e4XM4u1qkuvazo1_500.jpg) and [this](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqvhw1VboU1r2q2bdo1_500.jpg).

The reporter had asked him something inane, nothing new. And Michael had been just fine, answering it by rote like usual; very excited about the project, great crew to work with, exciting ways to push the envelope. Whatever, it didn't really matter, and they both knew it. So long as the reporter got some kind of sound bite to play for the kids that still hadn't caught on to how bad it was that MTV had sold out years ago to its own hype and phony concepts, everyone would be happy enough in the end.

But then he glanced up, and time seemed to freeze.

Michael hadn't known James was on the guest list, but he should have expected it. Anyone who was anyone was invited tonight, strong-armed by managers and publicists to walk the carpet and gladhand a few producers. _Just a casual show, my arse_ , Michael had snorted when he'd been ordered into an ironed shirt and suit coat. He'd be willing to bet that James had gone through something similar, as uncomfortable as he looked, half hiding behind a potted plant and tugging at his collar.

Just then, James caught Michael looking, and smiled. It was just the barest hint of a smile, most of the warmth in his eyes where it was safest, but it kept Michael in place for a few beats longer than normal.

"Michael?"

The reporter. Damn.

Michael smiled and rambled something that he hoped made sense before making his excuses and pulling away. He made a straight path for the bar, and somehow reached it the same time as James. They laughed over sub-par martinis, leaning in close enough to chat aimlessly about the time in between since the last they'd seen each other. Eventually, reporters and duty called, pulling them apart, and they didn't get a chance to talk again until the party was taking a turn away from networking and towards that definite "after party" feel that neither one of them had ever much been big on.

"Do you want to go somewhere else and finish catching up?" Michael suggested.

"To be honest, I was going to head back to the hotel," James said. "It's been a long day, and I'm eager to get horizontal. You know, relax a bit." Michael didn't miss the sideways glance James gave him. He knew exactly how James liked to relax after a long day.

Michael laughed and brushed the backs of their hands together. "Like I said, do you want to finish catching up?"

James returned the touch, a wicked grin teasing at those perfect lips of his. "Yeah. I could go for a nightcap."


End file.
